Crashed Into You
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Logan Hayes just wanted to get laid, and Maxie Jones just wanted to get home, but fate had a different plan. Logan/Maxie
1. Chapter 1

-1Maxie Jones squinted her eyes, attempting to see through the thick curtain of rain hammering down upon her car. This week couldn't have possibly of gotten any worse.

With her older sister, Sam Mccall having her hundredth miscarriage, only to find out she wasn't capable of carrying babies to term, and not to mention Coop 'needing space'.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of her on-and-off again boyfriend, she was far from in love, but he was a good casual lay. Besides, she was young, just now completing her second year of college, and attachments were the last thing she needed. Look at what love did her sister, Sam, first Jax, Sonny, and Jason broke her heart, before she finally found Lucky.

"Shit!" Maxie exclaimed, the foul word escaping her lips almost naturally. Lately cussing had become a habit for her, though she had never been a saint. Angrily, she slammed her palm against the radio, yet nothing but fuzz met her ears. Maybe the week could get worse.

She jumped, clenching the steering wheel, as thunder roared and lightning lit up the night sky. She groaned, breathing in deeply, before releasing it. It was going to be okay. She wasn't going to freak out, and she most certainly wasn't going to die. Though the road she was on was awfully creepy and dark.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to remain calm, her eyes set on the road ahead. But when the annoying beep erupted from her radio speakers, followed by a news reporters saying something about a tornado watch, Maxie was anything but calm.

"Just breath." She muttered to herself. "Three more hours, and you'll be home, in you're nice, warm bed."

Maxie caught sight of some drunken looser walking on the side of the road, and rolled her eyes. If she were in a better mood, she may have offered him a ride, but it kind of made her feel better to know someone was suffering more than she was.

* * *

Logan Hayes was anything but happy as he pressed the beer bottle to his lips once again. Tonight had to be one of his worst, at least in the top three. His sober driver, and supposed best friend had ditched him to have some sick threesome with a young married couple.

He shuttered at the thought. Threesomes weren't bad, but when done with another guy…Logan took another long swig to kill the images.

Now, he was stuck walking home in the middle of a damn storm, while his buddy was getting it on with a hot red-head and her middle-aged husband.

It wasn't too bad though, he only lived two fucking miles down the road, and there was only a tornado watch…nothing drastic. Right?

Groaning, he threw the beer bottle down, not wanting to risk being completely wasted and becoming lost. But the second the cool glass slipped from his hand, he missed it.

"Almost there, Logan…" He assured himself. "Then you can call up one of your bed buddies and hopefully get a good screw." He smirked.

Yeah, so he was talking to himself, in the middle of the night, during a storm, while walking home from a bar, partially drunk, Logan Hayes wasn't exactly the most sensible guy.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"No no. Please no!" Maxie squealed, as her piece of crap car came to a stop. She glanced at the gas gage, the small E mocking her, letting her know she was totally screwed. She groaned, her head lolling forward onto the steering wheel.

She let out a small whine, before swinging open her car door, and standing up on her 2 inch red heels, her short summer dress immediately sticking to her skin, as the rain stung her bare legs and arms.

Lips pursued, she studied her gas tank, or whatever it was called. Hell if she knew. She wasn't some greasy, dirty, nasty mechanic.

"Having trouble?"

Startled by the sudden voice, she whirled around, straightening. Scrunching her nose at the strong stench of alcohol wafting off of the stranger, she stated the obvious, "You reek!"

Raising an eyebrow, the stranger nodded. "Yep. Do you need help or not?"

Defiantly, she crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." She gave him a smart ass smile, before returning to the task at hand.

Feeling his eyes still on her, and not having any luck, she spun around, eyes narrowed. "Listen, creep. I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to leave."

He wet his lips, and suddenly Maxie was aware of her innocent, flowered white dress, and how she probably didn't appear so innocent anymore. His gaze was fire, everywhere it went, she could feel it, as it trailed from her toes, all the way to her darkening eyes.

"You should cover that body of yours. There are some pretty crazy people out here."

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms self-consciously over her chest. "As soon as you leave, I'll fix my damn car, and then I won't have to worry about crazy perverts."  
He raised his hands in mock surrender, and Maxie was dangerously close to slugging him. "Hey, you're the one flaunting it."

* * *

Her nose flared, and for a split second Logan was almost afraid. She may be little, but she seemed…certifiably nuts. Standing in the rain, mostly naked, with that compact body.

And who in their right mind, refused his help. Come on, any girl would jump at the chance, except her, obviously.

"For your information, this is a completely conservative dress, but it just so happens to be white, and in case you failed to notice, its fucking raining."

He let out a low whistle, inwardly cringing when the curse word left her full lips. It just wasn't right, a cute little thing like her cussing. People like him, used words like that. Not naïve city girls, like her.

"Polka dots." Was his only response, as his eyes scanned her body. He couldn't help it, she was a cute little thing. He rarely used the word cute to describe, well anything, but it seemed to fit her. She was far from sexy, although he could tell she really wanted to be. And when he caught sight of her lower region with her clingy dress, her panties were barely visible. The words just, slipped out.

"Excuse me?" She demanded.

"Your underwear. They're polka dotted" He shrugged, acting as though it weren't a big deal, but as her lips parted, eyes widened, and her hand connected with his cheek, she clearly didn't agree.

"You ass."

Rubbing his cheek, he grimaced, rotating his jaw to check if she had broken it. "Damn, blondie, for a little girl, you sure can hit."

Her eyebrows raised, as she advanced towards him. Clearly, he didn't intimidate her, as her nose brushed his, purposely inspiring a reaction from him. He wet his lips, groaning quietly when she moved even closer, sliding her wet body against his sensually, the rain suctioning their forms together.

Her lips brushed his ear, and he had to close his eyes to maintain control. He was determined to not allow her the knowledge of how much she really was effecting him.

"I'm not a little girl."

He barely registered the words, focused on the point that her lips had moved from his ear, and were now hovering just a breath away from his own. His tongue snaked out, flicking across her lips.

He wanted to taste her so badly, daringly moving his lips just a little closer, lightly brushing them against each other.

* * *

Maxie was caught somewhere between annoyed, and very aroused, as his lips barely touched hers. But she was not one to loose herself, and quickly got herself together.

Smiling to herself, She brought her knee up swiftly, and hit his erection directly.

"Fuck!" He yelled, cupping himself. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She shrugged, smirking. "Like I said, I'm not a little girl." Leaning down so she was eye to eye with him, she added, "And never call me that again."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Logan snuck a glance over at the girl, who was sitting Indian style on the hood of her car, the streetlight highlighting her form. She obviously didn't care that her polka-dot panties were very visible to his curious eyes, or that they were sitting outside in a middle of a thunderstorm. She simply glared in response to his wandering eyes, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"My nuts still hurt." He stated, rubbing them, chuckling when a look of revulsion crossed her pretty features. "Don't give me that look…" He warned. "You know…you wish you were the one rubbing…"

Her blue eyes widened, before narrowing dangerously. "I wouldn't touch that thing…ever." She bit out, clearly disgusted. "Not that there's much there…"

Logan raised an eyebrow, all his amusement immediately gone. "Blondie…I assure you…There's more here than on all your pretty boys combined." He insisted, cockily stressing the word 'here'.

She rolled her eyes, in a way he found completely annoying. "Don't you have a house, or something?" She asked, irritated. "Someplace to be…besides here."

For some odd reason it really, unreasonably bothered him that she had rolled her eyes at him. Did she not believe him? He was telling the truth damnit! Size was crucial, and he would never lie about something that important.

Not having registered the point she had spoken, he offered, "I can show you!"

Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot straight up. "What? What the hell are you talking about? Forget it…you're obviously insane."

"My penis," He explained. "If you don't believe me…I can show you."

She blinked a few times, and he wondered if she had heard him.

"I'll show you…" He repeated, reaching for his jeans.

Swiftly, Maxie was on her feet, and she had his hand in a vice grip. "If you want to keep it…" She trailed off.

Logan raised an eyebrow, his free hand reaching up to trail lightly over her cheek. "You'd miss it more than I would." He insisted, his voice low. Her skin was softer than he had assumed it would be, and the pouring rain gleamed against her pale complexion.

She wet her lips, as he leaned forward. "Is that so?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He murmured. Defiantly too soft, almost like velvet. No…she was silk. Suddenly, their bodies were plastered together, the steady, heavy downfall providing a natural lubricant, seeming to suction them together.

"Shall we find out?" She offered, her hand wondering low, closer.

He was far too dazed to understand the full meaning of her words. All he knew was that this petite, unrealistically adorable, women was dangerously close to his…lower regions. Then as she released her hold on his hand, moving it down his lower back, and into his butt pocket. Only after he saw the glint of his pocket knife, did he realize her intentions.

* * *

Maxie chuckled when he stepped back, his eyes still clouded with lust. She found it amusing when he blinked a few times, shaking his head, clearly trying to get himself together. "I'm more than willing to castrate you." She stated, her voice humorous, as she sliced the knife through the air. "Rest assured…I wouldn't miss it…one bit." She giggled. "You, on the other hand seem rather…attached, to your little self."

He smirked, clearly back to his normal self, as he sauntered toward her. "Oh…sweetie." He murmured, his larger hand grasping her wrist firmly, so the blade was under his control, startling her by the warmth of his touch. Sensually, his fingers ran across her palm, and she found herself hypnotized by him, as he moved closer.

His lips brushed her cheek, and she felt something oddly similar to butterflies stir in the pit of her stomach.

"I thought we already talked about this…" He mumbled, trailing his lips lightly to her ear, not quite kissing. "I am far from little."  
Reality came crashing back, harshly, as he pulled back, the knife in his hand, and a triumphant smile on his face.

Maxie's eyes narrowed, a nasty remark on the tip of her tongue, but when the streetlight, above them, flashed off, followed by the rest lining the street, she was paralyzed.

Not only was she stuck in the middle damn storm with this infuriating stranger, she was now in pure blackness. "This is all your fault!" She accused, her voice shrill.

"My fault?" He repeated, incredulous.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "It was all perfect…and then you stumbled in…bringing a storm and now eternal darkness with you." It didn't matter that it was raining before her car even broke down. She just wouldn't mention that part.

He laughed. "You can't be serious."

She narrowed her eyes at him, just about to call him self righteous bastard, simply because she could. She really had no logical reason, except it was his fault. It had to be. How else would you explain it?

* * *

"You know what, don't even say anything." He grumbled. It was clear there was no getting through to her. For once in his life he was going to have to be the reasonable one. Because this nameless blond chick seemed to be the most senseless, unreasonable, stubborn, annoying person…ever.

"There's a gas station about a mile, left, down the road." He informed her, making sure her eyes were focused solely on him, as he added, cockily, "Left is that way."

Her pretty blue eyes glared icily at him, and her lips formed a pathetic pout, that for some reason he found oddly cute. It must be that the point that he hadn't been laid in three weeks. No sex…girls…nothing. Yep that was it, because there was no possible way he could be fantasizing about those lips, that body.

He groaned. "I need to get laid."

Her eyebrows shot up, an action he had grown used to, but also learned to fear. Normally it meant she was about to have a mood change, a major one. Yes, he needed to get laid. Defiantly. He was actually semi-afraid of a small, irritating blond. No sex was not good for his judgment.

She smiled, a smart ass one. "Not happening." Though her small, pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips, not helping her protest.

Not that he was offering…

"I would rather shove a nail in my eye."

He smirked. This chick completely insane. How could she not want him? Again, not that he was offering. But if he was, how could she reject him?

He shrugged, casually. "If that's how you feel."

Then he was walking away, his back to her, counting down the seconds until she called him back. After all, she was a normal chick. Scratch that, she had some, minor…very few qualities of a normal chick. Such as boobs.

* * *

Maybe he had underestimated her. She seemed almost like a female version of himself. He cringed at the thought. Nope, she was nothing like him. She was loud, cocky, and annoying. Yep, completely different.

"Wait!" Her frantic voice, and small hand on his shoulder had him turning toward her, smirking.

"Miss me already?"

She glared at him, letting out a small groan of frustration. "No. Not at all actually. But it's dark, and who knows what creep could pop up." A mischievous glint flared in her eyes, as she added, "Not that it could get worse than you…"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, blondie." Gently, he gripped her forearm, dragging her the opposite direction from which he had come.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, uselessly trying to free herself from his hold.

"Clearly you couldn't find the damn gas station by yourself, so I'm helping you. The sooner we find it, the sooner you get your piece of shit car running, the sooner I sleep." He replied.

"Do you man handle every woman like this?" She questioned.

"Nope. Just blondes who can't seem to shut up."

He sighed, finally releasing her, allowing her to fall into step with him. It was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

-1They hadn't even made it a mile down the road, when he heard the stomp of his companion's high heels. He turned around, trying to keep himself from throwing the bundle of stupidity this girl seemed to be over his shoulder and keep walking.

"We've been walking forever, and my feet hurt." Her lower lip was jutted out in a pout, and if those lips were on someone else, someone else who had not threatened the life of his cock, he would have thought it was adorable. Hell he would have already fucked the petite blond, if she wasn't, well everything she was.

"Blondie, we have been walking an hour, if that. And it's your own damn fault for wearing those ridiculous stiletto things."

She let out a dramatic sigh, holding her head higher. "For your information country boy, these are not stilettos." She informed him, motioning towards the red, in his opinion, waste of space. "They are…"

From there he tuned her out, barely catching some foreign name. It was idiotic they way her voice held so much…compassion for stupid ass way too bright, heels that looked uncomfortable to wear. If he were a chick, it'd be tennis shoes all the way.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked, her hand waving annoyingly in his face.

"No. Do you ever shut up?" He shot back. "Take those damn shoes off, or I'm going to leave your annoying ass here for the coyotes."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

She was right, he wouldn't. And it wasn't because he felt anything close to guilt at the thought. He just didn't want any stupid animals getting the luxury of tasting her, when he, Logan Hayes, the man who seduced any woman into his bed, didn't.

Not that he would consider tasting her anything close to a luxury, no it would be a curse. She smelled sweet, but her absurd overly strawberry glossed lips were probably horrid. Yes, horrid. Nope, her lips did not turn him on…enthrall him at all.

He smirked. "Try me."

She placed her hands on her hips defiantly, her eyes challenging him to do what he threatened.

A smirk on his face, Logan turned his back on the obnoxious blond, and cockily strut away.

* * *

That bastard! Oh well, she would be just fine. There couldn't possibly be coyotes out here, in the middle of nowhere…where coyotes usually lived. Nope, no coyotes. Just her in pitch black, not being able to see anything.

She would be fine. She could do this. All she had to do was turn around and walk her happy ass back to her car, which was not even a mile away. But that mile had seemed endless, but that just because she walking with that loser.

She knew how to take care of herself. She would go back to her car, and fix whatever was wrong with it herself, without any tools. And the point that she probably had no idea what the thing was called that was broken, she would fix it.

Then a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and she was hurrying after Logan. It wasn't because she was scared. She was just worried that his stupid, cocky ass might be butt raped.

He stopped abruptly, obviously hearing the click of her heels. He turned around, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Still have those hideous things on, Blondie." He mused, his eyes on her feet.

She glared at him, as she bent down to rid herself of the cute nuisance.

She heard him whistle, taking her attention from the task of undoing the straps of her shoes. Her eyes followed his brown ones which were directly on her exposed cleavage.

One heel in hand, and the other on her foot, she awkwardly strutted towards him. He smiled innocently at her, and for a split second she considered having mercy on him, but that thought quickly disappeared as the spike of her shoe was thrust against the side of his face.

"Fuck!" He grunted, "You're fucking crazy. I have no idea why I decided to help your fucking annoying ass. You looked fuckable, but that was before I realized what a lunatic you were." He spit out, his hand massaging the spot she had punctured. "You would probably bite my fucking dick off if I let you touch it."

She smiled cockily, and shrugged. "You'll never find out how crazy I am in bed, but let me assure you it is defiantly a good crazy."

His eyes glazed over for split second, before he was stalking towards her.

"Take that other shoe off, or I'm gonna drag your ass."

"Really?" She challenged, her hands once again on her hips.

His eyebrows raised, the overused smirk once again on his lips. Then she was being lifted over his shoulder, his muscular arms rippling as he did so.

Shocked, her grip on her shoe loosened as it hit the concrete.

"My shoe." She shrieked, wiggling against him. "Let me go, you bastard."

"You're shoe will survive, I promise." He gritted between his teeth. "You always buy another from Hong gong."

She glared at him, even though he couldn't see her. But having no choice, she surrendered to the strong hold he had on her. She did find a little joy in hitting him continually in the back, switching from open palm and fist.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" The loud curse word caused Maxie to jump, as she struggled to escape the dumbo's grasp.

When he released willingly, she knew something was wrong, and before she even knew what it was his fault, "Its your fault." She was forming on her lips.

"Blondie, don't say it. Cus I swear I will leave your little pathetic, sexy self here."

Her eyes narrowed, as her attention averted to the clearly closed gas station.

"Fuck!" She repeated his earlier curse, her hands nearly ripping her hair out as she paced. "Oh god! Are you serious! Life must hate me. Ugh!" Her rant came to a stop, as did her pacing, and advanced mincingly towards the asshole, her finger jabbing into his chest. "I swear if you don't find a way to fix my damn car, I'm gonna flip out. You don't want me to flip out…"

Logan's hand covered her mouth. "I have no way to fix your stupid, piece of shit of a car, Blondie."

She couldn't do this. She couldn't stare at this sorry excuse for a man. If she had to smell that damn liquor for one more second she was gonna freak out.

Ripping his hand from her face, she continued, "First off, dumb fuck, my name is Maxie. Second, you will either A. fix my car or B. take me to your house, which I'm assuming is close seeing as though, before you rudely stumbled your drunk ass into my territory, you were walking to.

Choking on his own spit, he let out a mocking laugh, that immediately had Maxie's hand connecting with, once again, the side of his face.

"Blondie…" He paused when he saw her angry glare, "Maddy, if you slap me one more time, or so much as threaten me, especially my penis, again, your ass will defiantly be left, no matter what you think I might owe you in your little crazy mind."

* * *

Her nostrils flared. "My name is Maxie." She stated, talking to him as if he was some little boy.

"Maxie." He punctuated the word, enjoying the way her lips opened to shoot back another comment, before he added, "A. I don't have to take you back to my house, that is unless, you are willingly to do a little nasty." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively, something he knew would just infuriate her more. "And B. Well like I said, I don't have to do shit."

Her arms crossed over her tiny breasts. "You are obligated to take me with you! That's it, no ands, ifs, or buts." Eyes flashing dangerously, she added, "And since I will be staying with you tonight, I would assume you are going to tell me your name, that is unless you want to be referred to as dumb fuck."

He smirked, advancing on the petite woman. "Darling, my name is Logan…and you will be screaming it later. Not matter how much you deny it, you want me little girl."

"If you don't stop talking about screwing me, your stupid tiny self," Her eyes shot down to his lower regions. "Will be gone." She flashed him a smart ass smile. "Kay?"

Taking a deep breathe. "It's not little!"

Cocking her head to the side, she frowned. "For someone so proud of his…tool, you are very touchy about my insults." She let out a tiny laugh. "Are you sure your not just in denial?"

He smirked, taking long strides, stopping right in front of her, her expensive perfume tickling his nose. "Would you like to find out?"

* * *

Logan was less than a breath away, and this time she actually didn't have any intension of inflecting another injury on his mouth watering body. Her tongue snaked out, anticipating the taste of him.

She saw his eyes glaze over, both of them obviously loosing the battle against their chemistry. A sigh left her lips, right before his slammed onto hers. She savored the taste of him, liquor and something purely male, purely him. Her small hands wound into his hair, rubbing her body suggestively along his, evoking a hiss from his lips.

His large hands grasped her hips, lifting her into his arms, her wet dress latching onto his soaked wife beater, rain still pelting down around them.

His lips moved to her neck, and she allowed her head to lull back, lost in the sensations coursing through her.

It didn't matter that the provider of the pleasure was the most ignorant man she had ever met. Then he pulled back, panting, his eyes dark with lust.

He smirked, as he returned her to feet. Uncomfortably she landed on the pavement, one foot bare and the other still in a three inch heel.

"Told you, you wanted me." He bragged.

Taking a step back to try to regain some composure, she stumbled backwards, her one three inch heel clad foot making it difficult to balance.

* * *

Instinctively, Logan's arms took hold of her waist, pulling her back against him. Lifting the small blond into his arms, he placed her on the cool, wet pavement.

Rolling his eyes at her stupidity, he managed to figure out the stupid buckle of her shoe, and rid her slightly swollen foot of it.

Shoe in hand, he placed it on her lap. For a split second his eyes connected with hers, and the urge to kiss her had his fingers twitching with the desire to touch her, to drive into her over and over.

Then her eyes narrowed. "I don't want you! I just…" She paused, for the first time since he met this chick, she was actually silent, and for that he was thankful. "You took advantage of me!" She exclaimed.

He let out a sigh. "Look, Blondie, if you really want to stay in my safe, warm, comfy house, if you're gonna be this annoying the entire damn night, we are either sexing it up, or you're sleeping on the porch."

Her eyes narrowed, her small hands roughly pushing him away, as she stood up. Wordlessly, she started to walk. He had to give her credit for actually going the right direction, which was probably the only sensible thing she had done the past few hours and would probably be the last.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, his wide steps were nearly the same as three of hers. They fell into an awkward silence, and he actually wished she would talk, something.

Why, he had no fucking clue. Maybe he was just crazy, maybe being around this psycho chick had caused some of her psychotic ness to rub off on him. He shook his head at his own thoughts. Nope, he just needed to get laid.

It had nothing to do with the fact that moments before, she had literally intoxicated him, almost enough to make him forget how annoying, insane, and every other trait he hated in a woman. She was insane, and being around her had obviously caused him to have a short lapse of it, but it was over, and she was still the infuriating prude.

Prude, my ass. He quickly banned the thought from his mind, forcing his eyes away from her soaked dress. Ignoring the way it clung to her body, the way her damp blond strands framed her face, the way the rain drops ran down her lips, neck, and then disappeared into her cleavage.

Oh hell!


	6. Chapter 6

Maxie huffed dramatically, shivering. "We've been walking forever. Are we even remotely close to your house?"

Logan shrugged, not even bothering to slow down when he passed her. "We'll get there when you get there. At least it stopped raining."

"We're probably lost. You don't even know where your own house is, do you? You're homeless aren't you?" Her breathing became labored, stopping in the middle of the road, "you're going to kill me…or rape me."

He stopped, turning around swiftly on his heel. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. I do know where I live. Keep up with the insults and you'll…"

"Be sleeping on the couch," Maxie interjected with a smirk, "your lame attempts at comebacks are really starting to bore me."

He rolled his eyes, silently cursing whatever higher power there might be for punishing him. It was inhumane. "If this is about me shacking up with random women, I'll stop. I promise. Just take her away," he muttered.

Maxie's eyes widened, "oh god, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a homicidal guy who talks to himself."

"Blondie, do us both a favor, and just don't talk."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You think I enjoy this?! Being out here in the cold, with you of all people. If you think you're the one being punished cruelly, think again. I know plenty of men who would kill to land in my bed." she smiled.

He sighed, silently reminding himself that the more they argued the longer he was stuck with her.

Then her pink lips drew up in a sex smile, as she added, "dumb fuck."

To hell with it. Carelessly, he gripped her upper arm, and begun dragging her down the wet pavement once again. Why, he didn't know. No wait. He did know. He really needed to get laid.

"Blondie," he drug out the nickname before continuing, "the sooner you start moving your cute little ass, the sooner we get to my house," her mouth opened to interrupt, "and yes I do have a house. The sooner we can both get laid," again she tried to interrupt, "not by each other. You can call up one of your pretty boys, and I'll…"

This time she did interrupt, "masturbate to porn starring hot blonds like me."

Suddenly, he released his hold on her, causing her to stumbled a little. "You know what I've dealt with your little city girl ass for the past hour. I'm done dragging you, and putting up with your immature shit."

"Immature. I'm immature. You're the one who was walking home, in the middle of a storm drunk."

"You don't even know how to fix a damn car"

"Clearly, neither do you or we wouldn't be walking," she narrowed her eyes at him, "not that I would have given you a ride anyway."

"After I get rid of your ass, I will spend every second praying for every damn man your with," he smirked, "not that anyone would want you anyway."

* * *

That comment actually stumped her, and effected her in a way she hated. It had been years since she had loved by a man. Not that she wanted to ever be again, there was something about him actually voicing the obvious that got to her. Because he was right.

After Jesse, no one had taken the time to peal away all her layers.

Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably, and her eyes snapped up to his. She could have swore she saw something similar to sympathy, but almost immediately it was gone, and his smirk returned.

"I hate you," she mumbled, her voice scratchy from lack of moisture, "I'm thirsty," she whined.

"Then lets get moving. I have beer at home."

She scrunched her nose in disgust, "Ew."

Logan's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, and for a split second she was actually afraid of him.

He took a few steps toward their destination before motioning her to follow, "I'm not dragging you anymore, so either you follow or you get eaten by some hungry coyotes."

Her mouth gaped open, "you wouldn't leave me."

He raised his eyebrows, and wordlessly continued walking.

* * *

When she failed to run after him, his first instinct was to turn around and start dragging her ass again. Immediately, he banished the possibility from his mind. He was just drunk. Everything he had thought or felt the past hour of so was intrigued by his intoxication. There was no way he would have been attracted to her otherwise.

He tensed at the sound of her shrill scream.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, before turning on his heel, only to be met with her triumphant smirk.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," she bragged.

He wet his lips, and for whatever reason he found himself dragging her again, her smirk staying intact the entire time. Sex. Sex. Sex. He needed sex. He would be sure to call a brunette or redhead. Anything but a damn blond.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan stopped in front of a trailer. Maxie's mouth gaped open. "You honestly don't expect me to go in there…"

This entire situation was just horrifying. First she was cursed with his presence, and now this.

"It stopped raining, so you could always walk back to your car, and wait for some other guy, who is crazy enough to put up with you," he smirked, "That ain't very likely though, blondie," he gestured to their surrounding, "people don't normally drive down this road. Especially at night."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She should have just stayed at college. She made a mental note to never go home again, and if she ever did, she would defiantly avoid this road. Even if it meant flying around the world.

Dramatically, he bowed, opened the door, and beckoned her in. "My darling Miss Blondie, welcome to the Hayes hotel."

She smiled triumphantly, as she entered, followed closely by him. "Now that I know your last name, I can give my dad the whole name of the man who attempted to rape me."

Ignoring her remark, he slumped down onto the couch. She walked around, studying the decorations or lack there of. She surveyed the room, disgusted with the lack of color.

She frowned to herself, and began making a mental list of things this place needed. "You know, this place wouldn't be so bad if you actually had something…worth looking at. I was thinking maybe maroon curtains instead of those sheets. Its masculine but still cute…"

"Blondie, don't even bother. After tonight, I will do everything in my power to get rid of your ass."

She gasped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I never said I wanted to stay!"

She walked around the couch. He shrugged. "Normally chicks don't plan to redo a man's place unless…"

She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I just figured I'd get my monthly good deed over with, and help your pathetic drunk ass lighten this place up a bit," she looked around, "its no wonder why you're always so moody."

He stood up, nearly knocking her off balance when he ended up nose to nose with her. Well nose to shoulder. "Blondie, you don't know a damn thing about me. Don't pretend you do."

He started walking away, flicking the light off as he went. Panicked, she asked "where are you going?"

Even in the dark she could see his smirk. "To bed, Blondie. Where else?"

She studied her surrounding more intently than before. In pitch black it was creepy. Then before she realized what was happening, she was sobbing.

All she wanted was to go home for the first time since Georgie's death. To be able to see Jesse's grave on the second anniversary of his death, and maybe even see her family for a few hours. Though she doubted that she would of.

Ever since the loss of her sister things had been tense, and she knew it was because she could never measure up to her sisters. Georgie had been selfless. Even Sam managed to start her own PI business after her final break up with Jason.

Now she was engaged to some gorgeous, sweet man, of whom Maxie used to fuck. Not make love. Even the term sex was too clean to refer to the event. It had been purely fucking. She was beginning to think that was the only thing she would ever be wanted for. Her grades were failing, and her oblivious family were too focused on everything but her to notice.

She collapsed onto the couch. She knew that she had no one to blame but herself. She was the one who had taunted Lucky with drugs, and she was the one who spent time partying when she should have been studying.

Being here was just another painful reminder of what she wasn't. She wasn't sure why, but it was. Maybe it was because she couldn't even curl up in a ball on Jesse's grave tonight. Instead she was stuck here with a heartless drunk guy.

She stood up, and padded her way to the door. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Logan. She sat on the stairs of his small porch and looked up at the sky. Jesse had been right, they were brighter in the country.

The door opened, a half naked Logan standing awkwardly in the door way. "What are you doin?" he asked.

She kept her eyes focused on the sky, not wanting him to see the tears. She shrugged. "I was actually considering leaving. I don't like you, and you don't like me."

* * *

He groaned, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You know, Blondie you really are a piece of work."

She nodded. "I know."

The lack of haughtiness in her response had him worried. Actually worried. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been worried about a girl. Especially one like her.

Silently, he sat down beside, wincing as the cold wood brushed against his bare lower thighs. She smirked, and he knew what she was going to say. "Whitey tighties, huh?"

He glared at her, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the moonlight reflecting off her tears. "Maxie…" his voice was barely a whisper, and he found himself wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how he didn't. Even if he did, it would be breaking all the rules.

She smiled, and met his eyes dead on. "Dumb fuck," she whispered back.

He was grateful she didn't whine about her problems to him. Yet, he didn't feel up to picking another fight with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxie followed Logan back into his warm trailer. She shivered slightly. "Turn the heat up. If I get sick I'm suing you for the hospital bills."

He glared at her, and retrieved a dirty towel from the living room floor. He flung it towards her. She yanked it from her face, and glared at him. "Is this thing even sanitary?"

He shrugged. "I ain't done laundry in a while. I'm not about to let you dirty up the few clean ones I have left."

She gave him a smart ass smile. "You don't need me to contaminate your stuff. I'm sure you do a splendid job of that yourself."

"Just take a damn shower. I'll go try to find something for you to wear."

"Where is the bathroom?"

He smirked, and pointed directly behind her. She huffed, stomped towards the tiny room, and slammed the door.

He wet his bottom lip and stared at the closed door for a moment. He wondered how she looked naked. If she was as delicate as she seemed. He shook his head. "Damn little girl."

* * *

Maxie savored the feel of the hot water, as it trailed along her body. She heard the door open, a gust of cold wind coming in. "What the hell! Shut the door!" She demanded.

She heard him chuckle. "I found you some sweats, and yes Blondie they are clean."

She peered from behind the curtain and scoffed. "Please tell you've never gone commando in those things."

He shrugged. "Why does it matter? You might as well experience something worthwhile tonight. You won't let me give it to you, so I figured I should have some pity on you. Its not your fault your in denial."

He grasped the waistband of his briefs, and pulled them down. Her eyes widened. She cursed herself when she felt her face heat up.

He smirked at her, and she quickly pulled the curtain over her face. "You are not joining me! If you so much as look at me I will scream."

"Sweetness, I just have to piss."

She heard the sound of bodily fluids collide with water and grimaced. "The sound of you peeing is disgusting. You are disgusting!"

She shrieked when the water became ice cold. "You bastard, you flushed the toilet!"

"Yeah. That shit they taught you about if its brown flush it down, if its yellow let it mellow its just a bunch of bull. The only thing it does is leave a brown ring, and I doubt you would want to clean up my piss."

She tore the shower curtain open and stepped out. His eyes scanned her body, and she shivered. "Get out!"

His raised his eyebrows. "This is my bathroom, sweetness. You got naked by choice."

She looked down his body. Her eyes widened when she realized he had failed to pull his briefs back up. She felt her entire body flush, and rush of fluid enter her core. He advanced towards her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

When she felt his hot breath on her forehead, she forced herself to meet his gaze. "Still think its little?" He breathed, before crashing his lips to hers. She melted against him, and whimpered when her heat brushed against his upper thigh.

She heard things crash to the floor, before she was sat on the sink. She shivered from a combination of his lips on her neck and the cool surface. His fingers trailed along her lower abdomen, and she naturally lifted her hips in attempt to push them lower.

His arousal brushed against her thigh and he let out a low moan. The sound left Maxie helpless. This was the final round and she had lost. She didn't care, as long as he fucked her soon.

"You better get me off," she bit out "or I'll make sure you never fuck…" She trailed off into a moan when his fingers finally slipped inside her.

His lips brushed her ear, as he spoke. "Trust me, sweetness. I will. You won't even be able to walk."

She pushed her hips up towards his fingers, and growled when he failed to move with her. "Fuck me! Now!" she demanded.

He smirked, and withdrew his fingers. His eyes locked with hers as he swiftly plunged into her. She moaned loudly when he began to move. He would slow down when she needed him the most, as if he knew she was close.

She bit into his shoulder when he brushed her clit. She felt her walls tighten and flex. Her entire tensed and a raspy scream left her, as she was engulfed by the sensations. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing labored.

He sped up again, and she cried out. His fingers disappeared between their joined bodies. Her hips bucked wildly when he brushed over her clit. Her walls began to spasm again, and she finally felt his warmth fill her.

She collapsed against the mirror, with him resting on her breast. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps, as was his. He stood up straight, and pulled himself from her protesting body.

He placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her from the sink. Her knees nearly gave out when he placed her on her feet. He smirked. "Having trouble standing?"

She cocked on eyebrow. "You're good Hayes, but not that good," she denied, even though her legs were visibly trembling along with the rest of her body.


	9. Chapter 9

After a lot of sniffing and observing, Maxie decided the sweats were hygienic enough to wear. She wrung her hair out a bit more, and cringed at tacky smell of sex left over from their tryst. Sweat was still coating her body from the intensity, and of course the hot water had run out.

She stomped out of the bathroom, and found Logan lounging on his beat down couch. "The damn water is cold, and I am soaked in sweat…mostly yours."

His hazel eyes snapped to hers and he let out a hearty chuckle. "Sweetness, let me assure you, you were the one doing most of the sweating."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Really. Must be because I was doing most of the work. You really need to strength those hip muscles."

He ignored her insult, and replied "Shut up and go shower."

She huffed and plopped down next to him. "I can't, there isn't anymore hot water. Thanks to you."

His attention returned to the TV. "Blondie, that's what happens when you leave the water running during the best fuck of your pretty little life."

She scoffed. "Not even close."

His lips drew up into a thin smile. His fingers skimmed the flesh of her midriff that his shirt was exposing. He ran them along the hem of her loose pants. She shuddered, in what she told herself was revulsion, but their was no denying the flood of liquid as it drenched her crouch.

* * *

He heard her breathing quicken, and felt the slight jerk of her hips when he ventured lower.

"I hate you," she hissed right before his lips crushed hers.

He had no trouble loosening the drawstrings of the sweatpants, before he plunged two fingers inside her. She whimpered and moved her hips frantically when he refused to stroke her.

"Tell me I'm the best you've had. That none of your pretty city boys can get you off like I did."

Her darkening blue eyes looked straight into his. "You really should take some therapy. It may help deflate your lying ego."

Her tiny hand slowly joined his, and pulled it from her body. She made sure to flex her muscles around his digits in a cruel way of letting him know what he would never have again.

"I think you should use that cold water to your advantage," she looked down at his obvious bulge and smiled evilly "and then try to get some sleep. The biggest turn off is a guy with bags and a hang over. Oh and brush your teeth. Booze is the biggest turn off of all."

He snickered to himself, shaking his head. He leaned in just a little more, there noses nearly touching. Her eyes fixated on his mouth, and he inwardly groaned at the way her tongue snaked out to wet her bottom lip.

Then, her eyes narrowed as they met his. "Go get some sleep. You'll need it for in the morning when you walk me back to me car."

He smirked and leaned back against the cushions. "Blondie, I have a truck, but that doesn't mean your pretty little self will have the luxury of sitting shotgun."

"AWWW. So the dumb fuck does have basic human instincts. Not driving drunk. I'll give you brownie points for that one. Now get your ass to sleep or in the shower, cus that thing," she motioned to his lower regions, "is really starting to freak me out."

He stood from the sofa, his eyes remaining on her as she splayed her body across the length of his couch. She was an intriguing little thing, and always had a new retort for every word that came out of his mouth. She was annoying, but intriguing. The only problem was this time he couldn't lame his thoughts on not having sex.

Her blue eyes looked up at him, and her eyebrows raised. "You're staring."

He motioned towards his bedroom. "Don't flatter yourself." Yet his eyes remained on her, mesmerized by the way her tiny body seemed to be in the most flexible position. If only she wasn't so annoying they could put that to good use.

"You're still staring."

He shook his head to shake him out of his disturbing thoughts. "If you get scared, my bedroom is the door right of the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes and returned her head to the armrest. He thought about offering her a pillow, but decided that he defiantly needed all four. He heard her sigh uncomfortably as she maneuvered her compact body into another position.

He cursed his new found compassion. "Do ya want a pillow?"

She glanced up at him, and he was unprepared for the tiny smile adorning her full lips. "Yeah."

He went to grab one from his bed, and flung it at her along with a blanket. Her eyes studied the blanket, before she looked up at him. "It's…different, but in a good way."

He nodded in agreement. "My mom was into crocheting."

He could tell she was curious, and he prepared himself for a load of questions he would never be prepared to answer. Her head simply relaxed against the borrowed pillow, and she snuggled against the back of the sofa with the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

He smiled to himself for some unknown reason, and returned to his bedroom.


End file.
